


薄荷爆珠

by KathyHyuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyHyuk/pseuds/KathyHyuk
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 8





	薄荷爆珠

01

李赫宰的手顺着腰线向下摸索的时候被一块尖角硬物硌道。

他松开被他自己糟蹋到水光潋滟的嘴唇，在李东海白净的胸口用力地吸出一块嫣红的吻痕，手臂支撑着床垫重新坐了起来。修长的手指探入李东海半敞的西裤的口袋，铁质的烟盒落入他的掌心被他握在手里把玩。

李东海漂亮的肌肉上覆上了一层薄汗，双手被一条黑色的领带固定在床头，只留下短短的一截躺在被揉乱的白色床单上。平日里被秋水填满的双眼染上了情欲，似乎是有些不满李赫宰停下的行为，提起膝盖蹭了蹭李赫宰的下身。

李赫宰讪笑着把碍事的烟盒放在床头，用两根手指轻松地钳住李东海的下巴，指腹摩擦可怜兮兮的嘴角，荒诞地把粼粼的水光涂满了男人的脸颊。

“我只是没想到李先生还会抽烟。”李赫宰收回手打量起自己的杰作。

男人赤裸的上身零星散落着几个红色的暧昧痕迹，被扯开的西裤拉链下是被灰色棉质内裤包裹住的勃发的欲望，在此情此景下倒是生出了几分欲迎还拒的意味。李赫宰喉咙有些发紧，俯下身枕在李东海的胸前，舌尖轻佻地勾勒起乳尖的模样，金色的头发直愣愣地骚扰着他敏感的颈脖。

“哼，先生不知道的还多了。”李东海一条腿勾住男人的腰，抬起另一只脚，摇摆起柔软的腰肢顺利踩上了李赫宰早就顶起来的裤子顶端。

“嘶——”

李东海满意地看到男人在他身上吃瘪的样子。

不过很快他就笑不出来了。李赫宰的牙齿加入了胸前的混战，尖尖的犬齿摩擦着幼嫩的皮肤，过分地将它拽离主人的位置，像是不熟练的吸食母乳的婴儿才有的行为。于此同时，那只灵巧的手滑入了他的内裤，将他的屁股揉出不同的造型。

李赫宰终于好心放过了李东海胸前的红色果实，用一边手臂撑在李东海的耳侧，挑开他被汗水濡湿了的刘海。

李东海的眼睛是真的很漂亮，双眼皮，棕褐色的瞳孔，装载了欲望之后更漂亮了。

李赫宰吻上他的眼角，嘴唇贴着肌肤游移，依次掠过脸颊、挺翘的鼻尖和他那性感的嘴唇。舌头粗粝的触感在李东海的整个面部游走，像是隔靴搔痒那般不得其法，李东海仰起头咬上那只让他心痒痒的红舌。李赫宰从善如流地接过这个有点粗暴的亲吻，舌尖用了点力，重重地碾过李东海敏感的上颚。

滑入危险区的手指围绕着洞口打转，不时地去戳弄那一处的褶皱地带。李东海扭着臀夹紧了大腿，却依旧阻碍不了那只作乱的大手，难耐的呻吟被堵在喉咙，嘴角来不及咽下的津液顺着脸颊滚落床单，留下了深色的水痕。

直到他们的气息都乱了，这个吻才结束。

缺氧让李赫宰的眼眶有些发红，李东海亦然，或者说更加明显，有种古代女子泫然欲泣的感觉。李赫宰将李东海的西裤一扯到底，连带着那被打湿的粘腻的内裤一并扔到床下。他向下退了几步，在李东海出言训斥他之前先一步含住了李东海的性器。

先前的挑逗让顶端冒出了液体，李赫宰将那点清液尽数吞下，舌苔压过会阴卖力地吮吸着它的柱身，两只手有规律地揉搓着垂着的两个囊袋。

李东海被伺候的爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，手腕被领带勒得发紫，小腹绷得梆硬，嘴里断断续续地吐出不成调的呻吟。

李赫宰收起牙关，有些费劲地吞下了李东海的大半性器。李东海的性器有些分量，在李赫宰的脸上顶出一个吓人的弧度。但他本人倒是不甚在意，舌头卷着柱身就往喉咙里送。异物顶入让他有些反胃的感觉，喉腔不自觉地收缩挤压着龟头，硬生生的把今夜的第一枪给挤了出来。

李赫宰没躲，射出的精液尽数被他咽下，剩下少量也落在他的唇周。

射精之后李东海有些恍惚，满眼都是大片的白色，他大口喘着粗气，有些颓然地躺在床上来缓解自己的不应期。李赫宰翻身躺到李东海的身侧，手臂环上他的腰，贴上他光滑的后背留下一串细碎的略带安抚意味的吻。

李东海缓了好几分钟才回过神来，赤裸的肩膀不知何时被男人留下了一圈情色的牙印，现在还隐隐有些发疼。他翻了个身面对李赫宰，手臂被拉扯一个有些艰难的角度。

“疼。”李东海凑过去含住李赫宰的耳垂，含含糊糊的倒是说出了几分难得的撒娇意味。李赫宰单手替他解开了禁锢，指腹磨蹭着他手腕这一圈泛紫的勒痕，眼底流露出了一些心疼的神色。

至少在这一刻他们像是真正在一起温存的爱侣。

李东海两手抵在李赫宰的肩膀上，撑起身子跨坐到男人的身上。冰凉的金属扣贴到下身的刺激让他忍不住打了个战栗，他的指尖点了点自己的锁骨，嫣红的舌尖充满挑逗意味地划过上唇。

李赫宰眼里笑意更甚，嘴角噙着笑点了点头，甚至闭上了眼睛放任李东海上手扒他的衣服。

二轮开始得缓慢又温柔，赤身裸体地交织在一起。

李赫宰双手扶着李东海的腰，艰难地把自己一点一点的送进李东海的体内。他看到眼前的人泛红的耳根，小臂内侧映出的青色的血管，鼻尖上还挂着一滴将坠未坠的汗水，通通都让他热血沸腾。

“先生下面那张嘴还是一如既望的紧。”甬道深处总是又干又涩，勃起的性器卡在一个进出不得的位置。李赫宰对着李东海的耳朵吹气，浅浅地在里面操弄。

李东海被他吹红了半边脸，下身偏偏不随他愿地夹紧了屁股。性器被又湿又软的息肉包裹，像是有千百张小嘴一同在吮吸那般舒爽。李赫宰愣了下神，在李东海似笑非笑的表情里浇灌下第一股精液。

李东海笑着匍匐在李赫宰身上，修剪圆润的指甲剐蹭着男人胸前的红果，眼角是藏不住的媚态，“那李先生的持久度倒是一天天在倒退。”

李赫宰拔出性器，穴口被带出粉色的嫩肉像是不愿送它离开，那些嫩肉还来不及收回，三根手指就着温热的精液探向更深处搅动，精准地按上了李东海的敏感点。细小的电流从那一点走遍全身，李东海被刺激得塌下了腰，被李赫宰压在床上一冲到底。

“那请您好好验验到底，够不够，久——”

两个人一直厮混到下半夜才堪堪结尾。李东海躺在被褥间，暴露在空气里的皮肤，颈部以下的几乎没一块好地。李赫宰和李东海又交换了一个满带膻腥的吻，才恋恋不舍地起身一件一件捡起被李东海随手扔到地上的衣服。

李赫宰站在镜子前，慢条斯理地把衣服一件件套回身上，那些斑驳的吻痕也一并被遮挡，就像是几个小时的胡闹从没有发生过一样。

“你今晚还是要走？”

“我的一晚可是很贵的。”李赫宰对着镜子左右照照，衬衫规规整整地扣到最上面一粒扣子，领带因为先前的劳动而变得皱皱巴巴的，显然是不能戴了，李赫宰把它卷好塞进了口袋里，“先生应该知道有多少漂亮女孩一掷千金希望我能和她们共度良宵。”

火机的声响在寂静的夜里格外刺耳。李赫宰回过头，不知在何时李东海又从那床头的烟盒里抽出了一支烟，猩红的烟头闪着明灭不定的火光。

李东海叼着烟嘴倚靠在床上的姿势过于慵懒，白烟从口腔转移到鼻腔，像是在他的周身拢上了一层灰蒙蒙的屏障。烟雾给他提供了一个庇护所，让李赫宰一时有些看不清他。

李赫宰走回床边，从他的嘴里取出那根可怜的香烟，就着李东海咬过的位置含进了嘴里，烟头随着他吸气的动作在漆黑的夜里亮了一下。他一手拿着剩下的半支，一手扣着李东海的颈脖将烟气从嘴里渡还给他。

“这烟对身体不好，换了吧。”

02

Summer走进总会看见吧台边上那个金色的脑袋的时候，还以为是因为昨晚不甚愉快的床上体验而让她气得产生了幻觉。

李赫宰照旧是一身笔挺的黑色西装，额前金色的碎发被发胶固定在脑后，衬得他棱角分明的脸上更是多了几分凶气。Summer想不通为什么那么多女人愿意花那么多钱只为得到他一个小时的花言巧语，她对着李赫宰吹了声口哨算是打过了招呼，从门板进入到吧台里面。

“不常见哦，Eunhyuk先生这么早就来上班。”Summer从头上的立柜里取出一只新购入的高脚杯，摆在两人之间的吧台面上，“是为了哪家少女而心碎吗？”

李赫宰托着下巴没去否认，彩色的灯光映在他的脸上。Summer拿酒的手顿在空中，“不会吧？”

“没有。”李赫宰举起酒杯放到光下，透明的玻璃折射出彩色的光芒，眼神顺着杯口落到Summer身上。他和Summer认识了好些年，彼时他还不是总会里身价最高的公关，她也还不是总会的正式调酒师。Adam打趣他俩的关系结果遭到联和镇压，在他恍惚的记忆里，Summer当时的说辞是兔子不吃窝边草，李赫宰想了想，没有反驳。

大抵是因为他们太熟又太相似了吧，两个寒冷的人是没有办法依靠彼此的拥抱来取暖的。

指尖敲打着桌面，李赫宰问道：“有推荐的不那么烈的香烟吗？”

“平日里不见你抽烟？”Summer把摇酒器摆了一排，把打湿的手帕叠好放在一旁，“我以为你只爱酒，没想到还爱烟。”

李赫宰难得有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖，“不是我，是我的一个朋友。”他的眼神有些飘忽，看了眼手腕上价格不菲的腕表，快到今晚第一个客人来的时间了，“总之你有什么推荐吗，淡一点的，温和一点的，女士香烟也行。”

“哈，那你可得让我好好想想。”Summer端上两杯盛满金色酒液的高杯，“我问问我的那些姐妹们，很快给你答案。”她敲了敲吧台冲着卡座的位置努努嘴，“你的七号金主来了，去吧。”

李赫宰低声向Summer道了谢，换上风月场里常见的那种勾人的笑，带着酒杯转到了女人的身边，在女人期待的眼神里一饮而尽。

“所以说你丈夫并不能让你开心，你应该多出来接触一些能够让你快乐的人。”

李赫宰和今晚最后一个女人碰杯，金黄的酒液沿着杯口溅出了几滴。借酒消愁并不是男人独享的特权，心情不好的有钱女人也爱这样。刺激的烈酒顺着杯壁滑入口腔，刺激着喉咙滑过食道落入胃里，好像就能浇灭她们的烦恼一样。

“亲爱的，你要记住，男人没有一个是好东西。”李赫宰把空酒杯放到桌面上，表盘上的分针和时针紧密的贴合，是一天的结束，也是一天的开始，“遗憾呢，今晚到这里就要结束了。”

李赫宰拿起一旁的西装外套挂在臂弯，俯身在女人的耳后留下一个暧昧的亲吻作为总结，拍了拍肩膀上的并不存在的灰不带留恋地抽身离开。

夜晚的冷风吹得他有些有些头晕，李赫宰晃了晃头站在夜色中等车，就像千千万万个普通结束应酬的平凡上班族一样。

不远处的饭店还吞吐着白烟，李赫宰有些没由头地想起那天夜里在雪白的被褥间抽烟的李东海，那些烟雾把他包裹在其中，包括他的眉眼和他的想法，他安逸地缩在自己的安全区内，躲在那些烟雾背后，好像从来都没有贪恋过任何出界的亲密。

他不知道李东海抽烟，就像他不知道在李东海心里是如何界定他们这种稳定的床上伙伴关系。每次结束后的挽留礼貌又疏离，让李赫宰读不懂他文字后的想法。成年人的世界不太能追根溯源，谈情可以，说爱就有些奢侈。李赫宰是个身处寒冬的人，需要一些火热的东西来温暖他，但爱不行。

爱情太过沉重，他不确定自己能否扛的住。

刺耳的喇叭声将他出逃的思绪拽回，司机按着车喇叭催促他快点上车。李赫宰在后排落座，又将车窗摇下，当司机问他地址的时候他愣了愣神，报出了一个和自己家方向相反的地址。

03

李东海在结束一天的工作后难得得到了些自己的私人时间，他把家里都收拾妥当，舒舒服服地躺进了浴缸里，在一旁地置物架上惬意的点上了薄荷味的香薰蜡烛。

温度适宜的水刚好没过心脏的高度，几天前胡闹的吻痕基本都消散了，除了肩头上那个被男人发狠咬破了的牙印，这两天才结了痂，每时每刻都在刷着存在感。李东海点开了手机的音乐播放器，在流淌的乐声和哗哗的水声里听见了自己家密码锁被人打开的声音。

然后浴室门被人粗暴地打开，李赫宰闯进来掐着他的下巴和他接吻，浑身散发的酒气霸道地挤入了整个不大的浴室。

李赫宰的舌尖还带着浓浓的龙舌兰辛辣的后调，顶开了不及反应的贝齿就卷住了那条同样湿软的舌头。他低下头勾着舌头与之共舞，欺负完了上颚就伸长了往喉咙深处顶去，两个人的鼻尖戳着对方的的侧脸，来不及咽下的津液都被浴缸接住，给浴室本就火热的氛围添上了一剂猛料。

李赫宰伸长了腿跨入浴缸里，单人浴缸塞下两个成年人过于拥挤，兜不住的水溢出了大半，将地板上弄得湿漉漉的。同样湿漉漉的还有李赫宰身上的衣服，包裹出男人流畅的肌肉线条。

李东海被吻得喘不上气，废了些劲才把看起来是醉了的男人推开，后背撞到浴缸的边缘撞出一声闷响。

龙舌兰性烈，后劲又大，熬过车程早就烧掉了李赫宰的大半理智。

李东海舔了舔嘴角，口腔里尽是李赫宰传来的酒味。龙舌兰太辣，还是华丽的香槟酒更适合眼前的这个男人。

李东海的手指缠上李赫宰胸前的领带，将李赫宰拉到自己眼前，抽出男人身上被皮带禁锢住的衬衫，从下摆滑入了他的后背。李赫宰的重量几乎都压在了李东海的身上，他很快反客为主，抓住李东海作乱的手，下身对着李东海的性器恶劣地顶了顶。

他再次找上了李东海的唇，他们在水与空气的交锋处接吻。李赫宰在水下单手解开了自己的裤链，另一只手熟门熟路地探到李东海的穴口，借着水的润滑直接送入了两根手指。

两根手指很快就摸到了李东海的敏感点，并拢了指尖对着那处扣挖，时不时配合着向两侧撑开穴口，方便更多的水涌进那处秘境。

“哈啊，咳咳咳！”李东海从水里挣扎坐起来，水顺着鼻腔呛入他的气管，就在刚才的一瞬间他的大脑生出了窒息的感觉，莫大的恐惧铺天盖地地将他包裹。

一番折腾让李赫宰恢复了些清明，李东海半边身子依缩在李赫宰的怀里，那双漂亮的大眼睛里难得的有了些名为害怕的东西。李赫宰虚虚将他搂进怀里，一边轻轻拍着背替他顺气，一边趁此机会将无名指与小指也塞入李东海的后穴加入扩张运动。

“可……可以了，进来。”

李东海支起两条腿紧紧缠住李赫宰的腰，手臂在他颈后交叠，呼出的热气尽数吹到了李赫宰的耳边。李赫宰也忍了好久，四指从那处温暖巢穴里恋恋不舍的退出，扶着自己的性器就直接顶到了最深处。

后穴被撕裂的痛感让李东海原本挺立的性器都软了几分。前戏坐的再足，那四指也不比李赫宰真枪实弹的东西大，又烫，像是一块巨大的烙铁直直地捅入他幼嫩的不见天日的地方，将后穴的褶皱都一并撑开。

后穴的紧致是无法明言的，即使他们的身体已经契合了数次，但每一次李东海的后面都跟初次那般紧涩。李赫宰轻轻舔咬着李东海的喉结，性器就着水流大开大合地操弄起来。

过分真实的水感让李东海觉得自己真的变成了一叶风雨飘摇中的小船，李赫宰是他唯一的水手，也是掀起巨浪的海神，自己的生杀大权被让渡给这位陌生的神明。他伸出手向身后探去，那根粗大的东西不留情面地在自己体内快速进出，他还来不及触碰到自己被摩擦得殷红的穴口，就被李赫宰捉住了手腕。

李赫宰从喉结开始，顺着肌肉线条一路向下吻到胸前。晒不到太阳的胸肌比脖子还要白上一个色号，平日里软软的胸肌被他舌尖抚慰过会不自知地绷紧，他色情的舔弄着乳头，留下一串暧昧的吻痕，最后像是不满似的在乳头一圈留下独属于他的牙印。

性器在穴口打出粘腻的白沫。李东海坐在李赫宰胯上像是漂浮无依的一介浮萍，他抓着李赫宰的金发按在自己胸口，性器在两具身体之间摩擦。

肉体的撞击声在水里有些沉闷，连带着感觉都有些迟钝。李东海在男人疯狂的顶弄下失去想法，他像是一只巨型挂件伏在李赫宰的身上，唧唧歪歪哼着不成调的呻吟再到一声声失去控制的尖叫。李赫宰今晚做的格外得凶狠，次次朝着那一点死命地撞去，李东海受不住，指甲掐进了男人后背的皮肤，求饶的声音里带上了哭腔也没有被放过。

精液和眼泪一起落下，黏黏糊糊地糟蹋了李赫宰身上的衬衫。李东海咬上了李赫宰的颈侧，高潮过后的后穴绞紧了肉棒，李赫宰捏着李东海的腰又撞了几次，液体尽数喷洒进李东海的里面。

“你他妈犯什么神经？”李东海掐着李赫宰的脖子和他对视，恶狠狠地瞪着他，嗓子也哑了。

他们俩现在的状况糟糕至极，原本浴缸里澄清的水也被闹得变得浑浊。李东海身上斑斑驳驳的紫红印记看得怖人，特别是腰侧一对泛青的手印在奶白的胴体上格外显眼。李赫宰名贵的西装浸泡在清水和精液的混合物里，紧紧巴巴地贴在身上，显然是不能再要了。

热气把酒精蒸去了大半，李东海通红的眼眶和身上的淫乱痕迹被李赫宰尽收眼底。“我不是……”他的那些巧言善辩在这里毫无用处，李东海不是那些女人，从他们第一次上床开始李赫宰就应该知道。

“先生当我这是客栈，还是炮台？”

李东海甩开李赫宰，一手扶着浴缸壁才艰难地挪动起来，撅着屁股将男人的性器一点点从体内排出。李东海探入一根手指，刚刚经历完情事的后穴吞下一根手指还是绰绰有余，有些艰难地把里面的精液引出来。嫣红的小嘴一股一股的往外吐着他的精液，这样的场面过于刺激，李赫宰觉得自己下面又有了抬头的意识。

“你别弄了。”李赫宰拽出他的手指，“我给你弄。”

让李赫宰帮忙的结果就是两个人又重新坦诚相对地滚到了床上，李东海被男人牢牢地锁在床板和肉体之间，后穴承担了过多的凌辱。他扯着床单想要逃走，又被李赫宰拽回压在身下操弄。

后入的姿势让李赫宰进入得格外的深，沉甸甸的囊袋撞着李东海浑圆挺翘的屁股，李赫宰一章拍在他的臀部，像是落入水潭的一块碎石，掀起了层层肉浪。

李赫宰放弃了所谓九浅一深的技巧，只是压着能让李东海欲仙欲死的那一点死命磨擦，一手扣着李东海的手抚上李东海被填得鼓鼓囊囊的腹部。

水滴顺着两人的发梢滴落，早已分不清到底是没擦干的水还是汗水。李赫宰凑到李东海的耳边，“先生还不是全都吃下了，操……你摸摸看是不是还能摸到形状。”

李东海不知道这场性爱为何走向这样，饮酒后的李赫宰下手没个轻重，压低了嗓音在自己耳边说话的声音像极了恶魔的低语。他被迫按住自己的小腹，里面的性器仿佛是要顶到他的胃里。

他呜咽着摇头。李东海蜷缩着手脚想要结束，结果被李赫宰翻了个身，龟头研着那一点转了一百八十度。一条腿被折叠到胸前，另一条腿被李赫宰架在肩头，身体被折出一个扭曲的角度，后穴完完整整地暴露在李赫宰的控制范围内。李赫宰像是折磨够了甬道内那可怜的一点，提起胯重新大开大合地操弄起来。

李东海在被干到射出淡黄色的液体的时候昏了过去，尿液中混杂着精液流遍了他的身体。李赫宰坏心眼地挤压他阴茎龟头和柱身交接的地方，转动着他的性器把尿液波及的范围又扩大了几分。

眼皮沉沉地落下，在李东海失去意识前分明看到了李赫宰的嘴唇动了。

04

等到李东海醒来的时候已经过了第二天的晌午，他们昨晚最后到底做到了几点李东海不清楚，房间里早就没了另一个男人的半点气息，连床单都被换上了干爽的新一套，仿佛昨夜那个只是李东海幻想出的一场春梦。

他倒是连炮台都不如，至少炮台还能还能在打完一炮后得到一顿安抚或者子弹的弹壳。

手机在床头噼里啪啦地狂轰滥炸，李东海来不及再去细想昨晚的事情就被塞上了飞往地球另一端的飞机，那个总是金发西装笔挺的身影被他打包扔回心脏深处，而不是在他工作时侵占他的大脑。

在竞标的前夜李东海又照例失眠了。

他和李赫宰的初夜就发生在数年前这样一个竞标前夜。李东海喝了酒晕头转向地走在街上，和下班的李赫宰撞了个满怀。李东海趔趄地被撞翻在地上，来扶他的男人手掌干燥又温暖，借着酒意说着调笑的话。李赫宰长得符合他的口味，高鼻梁大眼睛，还有他最爱的那道下颚线。

那个夜晚是火热的，李东海在李赫宰的嘴里尝到了满满的金色香槟的味道。

窗外如墨的夜色里没有月亮，零星散落着几颗繁星散发着微弱的光，像是每一个性感的夜晚划过李赫宰下颚线的汗珠。

有过几次后李东海才得知李赫宰是个男公关，市里最大的总会身价最贵的那位，女人们一掷千金就为了和他说上几句话，而李东海早已同他度过数个旖旎的夜。但他也只知道这么多了，作为彼此优秀的床伴知道的越少越好。他可以理解李赫宰工作不易，也可以理解李赫宰那些自己的奇奇怪怪的规定，比如从来不在李东海家过夜。

李东海从烟盒里抽出一支烟叼在嘴里，他裹着一件浴袍坐在露台上，脚下是车水马龙的世界，异国他乡的风吹得他精神有些敏感。

浓浓的烟雾笼罩在他身边，是他与这个世界最后的屏障。纷扰的事情侵占了他太多的时间，他带着面具活着，似乎只有抽烟与做爱才能将李东海的灵魂短暂地从这个世界上剥离，只做为李东海而活着，而不是谁的儿子谁的上司或者谁的员工。

指尖被烫了一下，在他出神的时间里那支烟已经近乎烧到了末端，烟头挤出最后一缕白烟之后趋于平静，像是夜晚里绝望的人爆发出的一声无声的呐喊。李东海把它按在一旁的烟灰缸里，烟盒里最后一支香烟正式寿终正寝。

李东海对着空烟盒发呆，他最近对烟的需求远超于之前的量，但做爱却依旧在定时进行，甚至还有因为李赫宰不讲道理的到来而加餐。种种事情指向一个结果，李东海不敢细想，维持表面的平静本该是他最得心应手的能力。

即使他不得不承认他和李赫宰的关系正在走向失控。之前他们的做爱虽然激烈，倒也不会像是上次那般让李东海在床上直接昏了过去；他们默契地只会在颈部以下留下暧昧的痕迹，而不是在喉结或是颈侧这些明显的地方留下欢爱的证据，像是要在彼此身上留下自己的印记。他们有过几次酒后的交媾，却从不是发疯到完全失去理智。他被操弄的骨架都在疼，哭喊着向李赫宰求饶，李赫宰却像是完全听不见他的声音，挺着腰大力地顶撞。

他和李赫宰像是两列即将脱轨的列车，在沸点前沉闷的九十九度的烫水，轨道的扳口将他们引到同一条轨道上，灶炉下的烈火不知疲倦的燃烧。

李东海在害怕，但他不知道他自己到底在害怕什么。

05

李赫宰第一次在陪酒的时候走神了。新来的客人有一双漂亮的大眼睛，让他不可遏制地想起了李东海。

李东海也有一双漂亮的大眼睛，清醒的时候清亮，在做爱的时候被李赫宰霸道地占据，卷曲的睫毛像是两只脆弱的花蝴蝶，在情爱深处的时候总是轻轻地颤抖。李赫宰偏爱他的眼睛，不然也不会第一面就和他走到床上。

他已经快要半个月没见到李东海了，在那场疯狂情事的第二天夜里，他收到了来自李东海的短信。

“出差。”

两个字一个标点，像极了冷静时候的李东海的作风。李赫宰读不出李东海的想法，甚至不敢去求证他出差去了哪里要去多久，还只是单纯的一套表面上的说辞来无限期暂停他们的炮友关系。那条短信安稳地躺在李赫宰的收件箱里，没得到主人的任何回复。

那天结束的时候天边都已经泛起了微微的白光，李东海在他身下昏迷不醒，后背、前胸，还有大腿根部的红印无一不在控诉着李赫宰的卑劣行径。李赫宰缓缓抽出性器，血沫与精液的混合物再也兜不住，从那个洞口里涓涓不停地流出。

李赫宰的心脏沉到了底，若那些斑驳的印记只是一张张咒骂他的嘴，那淌落在床单上的红色血液则无疑是一记重锤，将他整个人都砸得支离破碎。

他失控了，在李东海问出那个客栈和炮台那个问题开始。

他厌恶李东海永远冷静自持的模样，能把工作上的事情打理地井井有条，在一夜情之后平静地问他要不要做长期的固定床伴，在他不打招呼地突然闯入他家和接吻也能平静接受，只有在做爱的时候才会有痛苦，有情欲，有迷恋和顽皮，才像是一个活生生的人。

酒精像是一把开启潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，把他内心的欲念贪念通通放出，他想撕碎李东海礼貌又疏离的外表。李赫宰不得其法，在李东海冷着声音问他问题之后发了狠地把人按在床上折磨。

他抱着李东海回到了浴室，替他细细地清洁，把床单和被套都换上了新的，打开窗散去一屋子难闻的腥膻的气味。把李东海放回到床上的动作轻之又轻，李赫宰逆着光站在他的床头，轻轻送上了他们之间的第一个不带情欲的吻。

等他回过神的时候女人只是端着酒杯玩味地看着他笑。

李赫宰端起酒和她捧杯，轻轻抿了一口，“抱歉女士，我只是觉得您这双漂亮地眼睛我好像在哪见过。”他带着风月场里常有的轻佻语气，话说的半真半假。

“你刚才的眼神可不是这么告诉我的，Eunhyuk先生。”年轻的漂亮女人咯咯笑出声，像是一串上好的银质铃铛，她敛起披风靠在卡座柔软的沙发上，“你刚才的眼神分明和我丈夫看我的眼神是一样，我并不觉得你会这样看所有的顾客。”

“你放心，我不会投诉你的。”女人将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“我没有什么值得苦恼的事情，我和我的爱人很好，只是打赌输了她们几个非要让我出点血才罢休。”女人指了指远处那几个时不时飘过来目光的人头。

“这位女士……”“Celine，叫我Celine就好。”

李赫宰撑着头也靠在沙发上，氛围一下就轻松了起来。Celine和那些哭哭啼啼的女人不一样，浑身上下散发着优雅又自信的光，大概就是沐浴在爱里才会有的模样。

“无论如何Celine女士买了我的一晚上，我们至少可以聊聊天。”

“我不太知道你想和我聊一些什么。”Celine从茶几上的托盘里拿起炸物放进嘴里，“或许我们只能像菜市场的大妈们，聊聊自家爱人了。”

“我真的很好奇，能让Eunhyuk先生恋恋不忘的女孩会是什么样的。”

Celine的目光灼灼，带着精明的笑意，李赫宰不知道那个被李东海藏起来的李东海是不是也会这样看着他笑，他犹豫了一下，可能是Celine那双和李东海过于相似的眼睛让他放松了警惕，叹了口气才缓缓说道，“您知道的，我见过了太多了不幸的爱情，不幸的婚姻，我也会跟我的客人说不要去相信男人，不要去爱。”

“逢场作戏也好，曲意逢迎也罢，我看过了太多，也是现在最好的选择，连我本人都是这么做的。”

“但有一个人，让我想了解那个真正的他。”李赫宰将剩余的酒一饮而尽，“我好像快要接受不了那个戴着面具的他，他越是平静我好像越是被逼到失控。”

“但是爱情太沉重了，我的母亲爱了我的父亲一辈子。她出身风月场，我的父亲告诉她会带她离开，可是最后直到她去世也再没等到我的父亲。”

十五岁的李赫宰永远失去了他的母亲，直到现在他也没见过他的亲生父亲，他在风月场里长大，见过了太多的肉体上的欢愉，却又让他手脚冰凉。他和Summer在这片灯红酒绿里相依为命，他们像是身处岌岌可危的万年雪山中，他需要温暖来支撑他踟蹰前行，但过烫的火把又会引发雪崩让他从此跌入万劫不复。

Celine敲着杯壁看着眼前这个男人，她无法评价眼前这个过于复杂的男人。半晌她才把酒杯放到桌上，靠过去给了李赫宰一个拥抱。

“可是Eunhyuk先生，你到底是害怕他爱你，还是更害怕他不爱你？”

母亲的一世空欢喜像是李赫宰心上永远散不去的阴影，爱情像是一轮可望而不可的月亮，是想触碰又收回的手，他原以为自己的症结是害怕自己爱李东海，还是更害怕自己不爱李东海。Celine的话犹如一盆冷水浇在他的头上。这个问题早就没有了意义，他在为李东海失控，捆绑着手脚的枷锁摇摇欲坠。

“我得走了，我的先生来接我了。”Celine拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀向他道别，“Eunhyuk先生得自己想清楚到底最害怕的是什么。”

他在床上的施虐是要见到李东海真正的灵魂，他疯狂地要触碰那个被李东海藏起来的他自己。他害怕那些冰冷、礼貌和疏离是李东海真正的内核，他害怕李东海在床上的鲜活是一场抓不住的海市蜃楼，他害怕李东海对他没有感觉。

他害怕李东海问他是过路的游客，是来去自由的炮手。他害怕李东海不爱他。

保持着良好上班记录的李赫宰第一次早退，理由给的充分，因为他的客人已经离开了。

今天晚上发生了太多的第一次，在李赫宰麻木的人生里破了众多的先例，但是他毫不在意。胸腔里的心脏从没有像此刻这般生动，他的额角挤出了汗水，拿着外套在街上狂奔。口袋里的烟盒硌得他隐隐发疼，是前两天Summer塞给他得薄荷爆珠烟，和那个晚上李东海浴室里的薄荷香薰味道如出一辙。

06

回国后的李东海还没得到充足的休息就被拉来庆功宴，海外的竞标成功拿下意味着公司这段日子的辛苦努力都得到了回报。

而此时李赫宰正带着他逆着人群，握住他手腕的掌心滚烫，烫得他心口一阵一阵的痉挛。

那个他不熟悉的同事，几分钟前向他表白的那个男同事被不知道从哪里冲出来的李赫宰一拳打翻在地上。李赫宰的衣服上还沾着淡淡的酒气，显然是刚从总会出来，但是李东海不知道他为什么这个点会出现在这。

李赫宰在颤抖，像是有一种不可明说的巨大的感情被他狠狠压抑着。李东海觉得他们像是游走在濒临爆发的火山口，只要有一点点小小的契机就会被滚烫的岩浆吞没。男人背上的肌肉鼓起一个僵硬的角度，他呼吸紊乱，挂着明显的汗珠，在月光下格外刺眼。

剑拔弩张的氛围不知在何时被铺开，沉默游走在他们之间，李赫宰握住李东海的手腕一言不发地走在前面，他的手上用了点力，又害怕李东海疼松了几分力气。

他看到李东海和别的男人在饭店门口有说有笑，走近了听见那个他不认识的男人对李东海吐露爱意，嫉妒与恐惧绑架了大脑，他害怕再晚一步李东海就会点头答应，转身投向另一个陌生的怀抱。他害怕他害怕的事情终会发生，害怕那些他瞥见的鲜活不过是李东海用来应对他的一张面具，害怕李东海不爱他。

他们七拐八拐地走进一条无人的巷子，李东海被李赫宰按在墙上，来不及呼痛就被迫扬起头和男人接吻。

李赫宰的吻来的气势汹汹，剥夺了李东海的呼吸，粗暴地撬开他的嘴唇，在他的口腔内掀起飓风，扫荡过每一片地区。李东海挣扎着要推开李赫宰，双手被人捉住压过头顶，腰上的金属扣被李赫宰轻易解开，男人冰凉的手指直接滑入了内裤揉搓起他颇具肉感的臀部。

李东海在黑暗里睁大了眼睛。外面就是车来车往的街道，时不时还有车灯扫过巷口，他们隐身在巷子黑暗的角落里，又像是光天化日在众目睽睽下做爱。

他和李赫宰做了无数次爱，在他们双方的家里，在酒店的大床上，却从来没有在外面。李东海呜咽着去咬李赫宰的舌尖，给这个吻的结束增加了血腥的色彩。

李东海来不及喘上几口气，后穴就被男人的手指侵犯，一次性挤入三根手指对于后穴太过勉强，干涩的甬道紧紧缠着男人的手指。李东海疼得扬起头露出优越的颈线，被李赫宰轻易地握住，被解放的双手拼命拍打着男人的后背。

李赫宰像是感觉不到疼一般任由李东海在他的后背又抓又挠，三根手指艰难地搅动后穴的漩涡，富裕在外的大拇指随着搅动的频率摩擦着李东海的会阴。

李东海哪儿哪儿都在疼，后背被墙壁硌的疼，被男人握住的颈脖也在疼，后穴里搅动的手指戳的他又涨又疼。暴戾又失控的李赫宰让他感到恐惧，他不知道这是不是那两列相撞的列车和沸腾之后的开水会带给他的结果。

李赫宰草草结束了困难的扩张，一口气扯下李东海和他自己的裤子，扶着性器直接一捅到底。紧涩的后穴仿佛要把他夹断了，李东海尖叫了一声竟然是直接射了出来。

羞耻感、恐惧感和众多他来不及分辨的感情一下涌上了李东海的心头，他哭着去锤李赫宰的后背，一下一下都用了十足的力气，嘴里屋里哇啦地混乱地叫嚣着让他出去。

李赫宰紧紧贴着李东海的身体，把头埋在李东海的颈窝里，金色的头发蹭过李东海被泪水糊满的脸颊。李东海哭闹累了，两手无力地垂在身边，最后又只能去抱住李赫宰。

“李东海，你是不是都不会痛。”李赫宰缓缓抬起头，声音有些喑哑。

李东海有些费劲的睁开眼，月光在李赫宰的眼角洒下光辉，他剩余的浅薄的意识渐渐回笼，才意识到眼前发生了什么事。

李赫宰哭了。

那个在床上总是玩味地叫着自己李先生的李赫宰，那个看上去不可一世的翩翩公子，那个游走在风月场里游刃有余的花花公子哭了，哭着问李东海是不是不会痛。

小时候的李东海可怕疼了，摔倒了一下会哭，被桌角磕到了会哭，被老师不轻不重地训斥了会哭，没有拿到奖状也会哭，浑身上下都散发着柔软的哭包气质。直到父亲过世前他都非常非常爱哭，是一个一点点疼痛就要去父亲怀里撒娇的孩子。

失去了父亲也就失去了庇护所，李东海和母亲相依为命，在父亲的葬礼上流了一晚上的眼泪，把那些幼稚、撒娇和天真全部丢掉。他要做家里的顶梁柱，支撑起一个家。工作上的苦与疼没人可以说，他早就习惯了戴上平静的面具，习惯了一个人承担这一切，却突然在这个夜晚这个男人问他是不是不会痛。

李东海，你会不会痛。  
李东海，你疼不疼。

“我好疼。”李东海紧紧抱着李赫宰，像是被开启了另一个眼泪的开关，豆大的眼泪夺眶而出，汇聚成小小的细流落在李赫宰的肩窝，“李赫宰，我好疼啊……”

他哭得像是七岁那年丢了自己心爱的小汽车那样，哭得上气不接下气，手臂紧紧攀着李赫宰的后背，像是要将两个人融为一体。

李赫宰心疼地收紧了手臂，一只手揉着李东海的头发，侧过脸一下一下轻轻啄在李东海的脸上。

内里的李东海终于让他抱在怀里，那个有笑有泪，会骂人会撒娇的李东海终于被他触碰到，把他的恐惧一扫而光。李东海的眼泪一下一下砸在他的身上，就像把自己的把柄亲手交到了李赫宰的手里，从今往后他们只能是同一侧的两个人。

他和李东海都是身处寒天的人，托着疲惫的身体在这个世界上麻木地前行。是李东海的存在帮助他挣脱了无形钳制住他的枷锁，所以他要来救李东海。他不再需要火源，他和李东海就是温暖本身。

“东海，东海…”李赫宰轻轻吮掉那些足够令他心碎的眼泪，嘴唇贴着李东海的脸颊一点一点，轻声又坚决地呼唤着他。

“和我回家。”  
“我要给你一个家。”

李东海的眼睛在昏暗的巷子里闪着光，像是过往几年里每次情到深处，或者是被李赫宰做狠了弄哭那般。李赫宰轻轻啄了一下李东海的嘴角，他真的好傻，犹豫与不安差点让他从此失去窥探星星的权利。

他们重新整理好衣服，街道的流彩向着背后倒退，城市的剪影在眼里消退，汇聚在十指相扣的两只手上。李赫宰手掌发烫，带着主人的心跳要一下一下隐秘又刺激地传达给对方。

电梯的数字快速跳动着，李赫宰拿着钥匙的手都在颤抖，对了好几下才插入锁孔。

在门关上的瞬间李东海再次被李赫宰吻上，男人将他压在门板上疯狂地索要着亲吻，李东海被亲软了半边身子，被李赫宰牵引着双手领向他的金发后。

碍事的裤子被男人灵活的手指很快解开，顺着李东海笔直的双腿滑落到地上，金属扣与地板撞击的闷响回荡在房间里。李赫宰的手指顺着穴口按了按，小家伙像是会呼吸那般一张一合邀请李赫宰进来占有它、蹂躏它，分泌出的股液将李赫宰的手指都染得亮晶晶的。

李赫宰拿着点黏液都摸在李东海的大腿内侧，心安理得地接受他的颤抖。李赫宰快速解开自己的腰带，掏出尝了鲜便一直挺立着的性器，就着那些荒淫的体液再次捅进了李东海的体内。

“呃…啊…”

“啊哈…”

两人同时发出满意的谓叹，从未有过的满足感包裹了李赫宰，温暖得想让他落泪。

李东海是他的，他抬起眼看到了李东海眼里的自己。他那些最恶劣行径全被李东海温柔地注视，李东海是他的了，从内而外都是他的了，满满胀胀的幸福感和巨大的喜悦掐住李赫宰的脖子，让他近乎沉溺在这些欢愉里。他两只手分别抱住李东海的两条腿，手臂挺立就兜住他的腿弯缠上了自己的腰。

这个姿势由着重力让李东海又向下坐了几分，性器在他体内彰显着存在感。李东海被刺激得扬起颈脖，泪水顺着脸颊滴落。

他终于不再是一个人了，他原以为的精神上的巨大空虚一个李赫宰就足够填满，他和李赫宰这一场晚了许久的沸腾的雨里终于选择了不要再你瞒我瞒地继续错过下去。

李赫宰抱着他，每走一步性器就会顶他一下，直到他们彻底地陷入被褥里。

场景并不陌生，他们之前也在李赫宰家胡闹过好几次，但这一次不同。李赫宰做的极致缱绻又温柔，李东海被他压在身下后入，手掌覆在李东海的手背上，吻落在他肩膀上，身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，像无声诉说着永不分离的诺言。

李东海在这些温柔攻势里缴械投降，他断断续续地哭着，像是要把这些年来的委屈与伪装都抖落干净。泪水打湿了枕套，李赫宰捧着他的脸，用舌尖将那些晶莹的小东西都卷走。

他们抵着额头抵死缠绵，在拥抱里攀上情欲的顶峰，精液将他们的身下、床上搅得一团糟。

李赫宰抽出自己还半硬的性器，离开穴口的时候还挂着淋淋的液体。他小心地环住李东海的腰，轻轻地揉着他的后背。李东海枕在他的手臂上，小小的一团，无论怎样都会让李赫宰心动。

他想起前两天Summer告诉他的薄荷爆珠的味道，前半段和普通香烟的苦涩并没有区别，而当爆珠被挤破的瞬间，铺天盖地都会是薄荷那清爽又温暖的香味。像极了他和李东海，在心照不宣的禁锢下耗费了这么多年，在沸点之后终于尝到了尘埃落地的心安。

那盒烟还藏在李赫宰的口袋里，但他不急于这一时拿出来了，反正怎样都会最后给到李东海的手里。

李赫宰吻上了李东海的唇，带着近乎虔诚的心。

李东海，从今往后，我替你疼。

END.


End file.
